


I Am a Master Saboteur, Indeed I Am

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yaaay more christmas drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Iwaizumi should know better than to let Oikawa stay over at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Master Saboteur, Indeed I Am

Smart people should not let Tooru Oikawa into their house. Iwaizumi is a pretty smart guy, but when it comes to Christmas, he gets a little softer around the edges. With anyone else this probably wouldn’t be a bad thing, but when it came to Oikawa-- Well.. Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa only existed to make his life a complete and utter pain.. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy Oikawa’s company by any standards; he did, but it’d be far easier if the other would stop trying so hard to be mischievous.

Which was exactly what Oikawa was doing. After all, holidays were never fun without a little mischief, right? Right. Oikawa had to say, spending Christmas with Iwaizumi was far better than with his parents. When he was with his parents, all they would do was berate him on his academics and athletic abilities. It was almost enough to make the boy shudder. His dad was especially scary-- While his mother would only give him a disappointing look and lecture him, his father… Well, his father would yell at him. As far as he knew, Iwaizumi had no idea about all of that. Maybe it was for the better.

Back to the original topic-- Oh, right. Iwaizumi’s parents were out on some business trip, so he had the house. Alone. With Iwaizumi. On _Christmas Eve._ It was enough to make him grin-- A true grin, that is. Of course, when he thought about it, perhaps Iwaizumi had only let him stay with him overnight because they were in a relationship. He puffed his cheeks as he slowly crept down the hallway, taking glances back at Iwaizumi’s room as he went. Maybe it’d have been better to stay in a different room after all. Oh well! At least he’d escaped the other’s room with little difficulty, besides having a small heart attack when he heard the other murmur his name in his sleep.

He slipped into the living room, eyes wandering until he finally located the stockings. He shuffled over to them, squinting through the darkness until he finally located Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa carefully took it off of the hook it was hanging on, trying to pour the little goodies inside out as carefully as he could. That was a much harder task than he’d intended it to be, seeing as a good multitude of the things inside were candies. The small kind of candy that was in a box and _very obviously loud if it was shaken._ That was heart attack number two.

Sighing and calming his heart, he glanced around before sliding a bag out from under the couch cushion he’d hidden it under. Oikawa opened to bag, snickering and taking out the contents. _‘Iwa-chan’s gonna hate me for this. Oh well~’_ Swapping out the contents of the stocking with the things he’d brought, he quietly hung the stocking back up and crept back to Iwaizumi’s room.

It was a harder task than he’d expected it to be; getting back in bed with the other. _‘Curse Iwa-chan and his light sleeping habits! Gaah, he makes things so difficuuult...’_

He eventually managed it though, sliding under the blankets and snuggling up against his boyfriend’s chest while he lifted his arm to lay it over his side. It was almost difficult to hold back his giggles. The other was definitely not going to find it funny, though. But then again, he never found his shenanigans funny! So it didn’t matter! With that thought in his mind, Oikawa sighed pleasantly and dozed back off.

Yelling. When Oikawa awoke, he heard yelling. He was almost afraid that he was back in his own home; that being with Iwaizumi was just a simple dream-- But no, that was a male voice… A male voice that wasn’t as deep as his father’s. Plus, the voice was yelling, “ _Assikawa! Get down here and explain this!_ ” Ah. That explained the lack of warmth around him. So Iwaizumi hadn’t even bothered to wake him up?! On Christmas?! How rude! Boy, he was going to get a mouthful for sure. That is, if the other didn’t headbutt him first.

Which was… exactly what happened, when he got up and walked to the living room.

“Ooow! Iwa-chan, that _huurt!_ ”

“Sex dice, Shittykawa?! _Sex dice?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> amazing. more christmas drabbles  
> sm h my fics are too short i need to write longer ones  
> also!! you can follow me on tumblr at http://crownedkingkage.tumblr.com/  
> ...or maybe you shouldn't my blog is a mess of anime


End file.
